


Harvest Moon

by Spot_On60



Category: A-Team, A-Team All Media Types, The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when a job goes all wrong, you just need to unwind.<br/>(Can be read as TV or 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Moon

"We need to vet these jobs better."

"Man. How were any of us supposed to know?"

Hannibal puffed his cigar and chuckled. "What a mess."

They were on the road home, having stopped for a couple beers after a job gone bad.

BA shook his head. "The man needs a hearing aid."

"Did ya see the look on his face when she said, 'Whores, you idiot, not horse'?"

Murdock looked at Face. Face looked at Murdock. "Pfffttt....Bah! Ha ha ha ha....." Hannibal looked over his shoulder to see they were leaning into each other laughing.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I couldn't stop giggling." Face was laughing so hard he was stomping his foot on the floor of the backseat.

"I almost lost it when I saw your shoulders bouncin' up an' down. Who knew they still make garters for men?" Tears were streaming down Murdock's cheeks and he was slapping his leg.

"Who knew anyone actually still buys and wears them!" threw in Temp, covering his face with his hands, laughing still harder.

This got the two in front laughing too.

"'Grinder'? I thought you said 'blinder'," Hannibal sputtered out.

"Was that a fuckin' horse harness?" Face's voice was several octaves higher than normal. "Tell me that wasn't a horse harness."

Murdock was neighing and snorting.

"Stop it!" BA was wiping his eyes. "Man, I can't see to drive."

"They hate each other," from a falsetto Face.

"They deserve each other," from Hannibal.

"We're never gonna get paid," chimed in Murdock. All four of them paused then burst out even louder from that one.

"Price of admission to the freak show," BA said. Then to Hannibal, "If you two ever break up, leave Crazy and me out of it."

"I don't think we could self implode that spectacularly if we tried. What do you think Temp?"

"Oh I don't know," he was wiping his eyes with the cuff of his jacket. "You know demolition and I'm a sniper. Think we could give them a run for their money."

"More like a run for the roses," BA came back.

Face was stomping his foot again.

Murdock added, "The two of you wouldn't get that rattled."

Hannibal threw his head back and asked, "Did you say 'paddled'? We're not into that."

Murdock was holding his stomach, bent at the waist, laughing into his knees.

BA couldn't help himself, "Not 'paddled .... saddled'."

Murdock neighed.

They were roaring when BA pulled into the long drive to the scammed house. Had hardly come to a stop when Hannibal popped out of his door and opened the back door for Face.

He extended his hand, still chuckling. "Come with me, Kid."

Temp took his hand and slid out of his seat, a smile wide across his face. "Where we going?"

"I want to show you something."

They walked back down the drive, hands still clasped between them.

Murdock called after them, "Dinner's in an hour."

Without turning, Hannibal raised his outside arm and waved once from the elbow. Five more steps and he freed his hand from Temp's. Dropping the arm over Face's shoulders he pulled him in close.

Pointing into the woods lining the drive he said to the younger man, "See there?"

"Path?"

If you weren't paying attention it was easy to walk right by it. Covered by bits of higher growth along the edge of the drive, there, just beyond was a narrow pathway winding into the woods. John cut ahead, bending a sapling aside allowing Temp to pass. Once again taking his hand Hannibal led the way.

"How did you find this?"

"Just by accident. Looked up at the right time while I was walking down the drive smoking a stogie."

The access was unimpeded for the most part. An occasional low branch from above or root below was all to consider. John held Temp's hand as he guided them to the end, pointing out hazards here and there. Although the moon had been bright it felt like darkness fell as they traversed the little walkway deeper into the wood.

Rounding a turn, up ahead Temp could see light. An ethereal glow in sharp contrast where the wood abruptly ended. There, without rhyme or reason was a clearing.

"What is this?"

"I don't know. It just is."

The glade was carpeted with a dense, mossy groundcover, whist and bright with moonlight. The remains of two trees lay in the opening creating seating in the outdoor room. Temp walked around the little glen before returning to his lover.

John gathered him in his arms lifting him, spinning him. Spinning him around and around and spiraling back to the ground. Face was a little dizzy and giggling.

Touching down again he gathered fabric from John's jacket lapels in his fingers. He rubbed the soft wool between the tips of his index fingers and thumbs. His elbows held tight to his sides by John's arms around him. A soothing kiss lighted on his forehead.

He still held the lapels as his lover's hands tangled in his hair, easing his head back. His face was lit by the full September moon. Blue eyes vivid in the moonlight, John kissed him just on the corner of his mouth.

"You rule me. You know that, don't you? From the moment I first saw you." Looking down, he examined Temp's face. "Beautiful."

Looking up into the shadows where he knew those clear, grey blue eyes were Temp smiled, "I love you Beau. _You_ know _that_ , don't you?"

Hannibal smiled and began to rock. Swaying to the gentle beat of a Neil Young melody lazily drifting in his mind. His hands went down once again wrapping his love in his arms.

"We need music to dance to," Temp said as he swayed from side to side.

"Follow me."

"I don't know how to dance like that."

Hannibal buried his head along Face's neck, tucking his nose between shirt collar and flesh, "Follow me." One hand moved behind Temp's neck, the other slid around his waist.

Temp settled his hands on John's shoulders. With another whisper in his ear of, "Follow me," John pressed his arm to Temp's waist then stepped carefully to the side. He took them back where they started with another step after pressure on Temp's neck. Gently pulling at the younger man's waist he took a step back. They swayed until John tightened his hand and guided the young man in a slow spin. With pressure from his hands, John told him where he would next go.

Temp followed.

His head now resting on a shoulder he said just loud enough to be heard, "It's all so easy with you."

"Dancing _is_ easy." Hannibal huffed a quiet laugh.

"I don't mean only the dancing. _Everything_ is so easy with you."

"The first time I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do. Group of us were walking away. I had to keep looking back at you. You can't imagine how hard my heart was pounding that first day in your office. When I reported to my new CO." His nose was running and he sniffed.

"You cold?"

"A little."

"Come on. I'll take you back."

"No. Not yet. I just learned how to dance like this. Don't want to quit yet."

John repositioned. A hand on his waist, the other clasping Temp's hand. He turned their chests out, away from each other, hands still held. "Walk, walk, walk.....pause. Outside foot back, like this. Forward, touch, and walk."

"I like that," Temp smiled.

John guided them in a turn. "Again. Walk, walk, walk.....pause. Outside foot back.....forward, touch, and walk. Nice."

Bringing their joined hands between their chests, Hannibal leaned in to kiss him. Licking along Temp's lips. Asking permission to enter.

They had stopped moving, mouths sealed, tongues stroking and exploring. Tilting back, freeing nostrils for air, but not breaking apart. Temp's hand went to that soft silver, fingering through to the back of his head. He broke away. Hannibal chasing his lips with his own. Temp turned his head to rest on a shoulder. John dropped his nose to the back of that softly scented neck and held him tight, his arm firm along Temp's waist.

Soon he began to sway. Temp moved back into position and John again guided them around their impromptu dance floor.

"You never dance with me at the clubs."

"I like to watch you." He reached between them to open his coat, pressing his own warmth into the younger man. "Besides, we have a system that works," he said with a low chuckle. "Two of you find a couple of girls to dance with while the third sits with me. And you should know, I'm just as happy to sit by myself and watch the three of you have fun."

"You're never alone when we come back to the table. You always attract women, you handsome devil."

"Look who's talking." They both laughed low.

John leaned in and kissed him again. "Your nose is cold. Let's go back now. Murdock will be looking for us for dinner."

Temp eyed him.

"BA is watching him. It'll be fine."

They walked back to the edge of the wood. Temp stopped to look back. "Wish we weren't leaving in the morning."

Hannibal smiled. "Me too, Babe." He took Temp's hand and stepped into the woods.

 

 

                            _Come a little bit closer_  
                            _Hear what I have to say_  
_Just like children sleepin'  
                            We could dream this night away._

 _But there's a full moon risin'_  
_Let's go dancin' in the light_  
                            _We know where the music's playin'_  
                            _Let's go out and feel the night._

 _Because I'm still in love with you_  
_I want to see you dance again_  
                            _Because I'm still in love with you  
                            On this harvest moon._

 _When we were strangers_  
_I watched you from afar_  
                            _When we were lovers  
                            I loved you with all my heart._

 _But now it's gettin' late_  
_And the moon is climbin' high_  
                            _I want to celebrate  
                            See it shinin' in your eye._

 _Because I'm still in love with you_  
_I want to see you dance again_  
                            _Because I'm still in love with you  
                            On this harvest moon._

                                                      _~[Neil Young](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=n2MtEsrcTTs)_

**Author's Note:**

> Click "~Neil Young" to hear Harvest Moon
> 
> Always happy to read comments. :)


End file.
